Esta Vez No Digas Nada
by MikaRiddleSnape
Summary: Esta vez no debe importarnos el que dirán,yo se que te amo y que tú me amas,así que ven y desatemos un vendaval. Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Esta Vez No Digas Nada**

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la rubia J.K Rowling. Este Fanfic fue inspirado en la canción "Esta Vez No Digas Nada" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. **

**Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

"_Quítate de una vez el sombrero de pensar _

_Prueba hacer sin querer lo que quieres de verdad, _

_Eso es, mírame _

_Di tu nombre en voz alta."_

Otra vez te alejas de mí y solo por miedo a ellos. Tienes que quitarte ese sombrero de pensar, prueba a hacer sin querer lo que quieres de verdad, eso es mírame y di tu nombre en voz alta.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas, Potter?

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-quítate esas gafas de intelectual, Potter.-le quite lentamente sus gafas.- Tus lágrimas se ven en ellas. Ven, acércate y tócame.-dije mientras acercaba tus labios a los míos. - y por favor, esta vez no digas nada.

Nos acercamos a la ciudad y vemos a todos mirándonos con el ceño fruncido ¡que se jodan!, Tú y yo desataremos un vendaval y no nos importara lo que digan de nosotros, ven conmigo a bailar. Todos en esta maldita ciudad se pueden ir al infierno, tú corazón no eligió el enamorarte de mí ni yo de ti pero esta noche no nos debe importar el qué dirán.

-Potter, quítate esos zapatos y corramos hacia ese parque.-le digo mientras tomo su mano y corremos al pasto que está en nuestro campo de vista.-vamos, siente el suelo en tus pies y ve que ya es momento de avanzar, tus amigos son los que te aceptan no los que te quieren alejar de mí.

-No quiero que lo hagan…-dices en un susurro lastimero y me he dado cuenta que toque un punto sensible en tu corazón.

-ven,-tomo tu mano y te ayudo a levantarte, te resistes un poco pero eso es normal.-eso es ponte de pie, quiero oír cómo te llamas.

-Harry James Potter.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -insisto y veo tu primera sonrisa verdadera después de tanto tiempo.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER –me muestras tus hermosos dientes y no puedo evitar pensar en lo estúpida que es la gente de este lugar.- me llamo Harry James Potter y ya no me podrán callar.

Sé a lo que te refieres, tus estúpidos amigos que te alejaron de mí. Intentaron silenciar tu voz y trataron de hacerte creer que mi amor por ti era falso, que un mortifago como yo solo estaría contigo para hacerte creer que me vengaría de ti por todo el tiempo que estuve en Azkaban. El mayor de todos fue ese Weasley que nunca acepto ni aceptara el que nos amemos, que a pesar de que en nuestros años en Hogwarts solo nos insultáramos y tratáramos de hechizarnos nos hizo darnos cuenta de cuanto sufrimos tú y yo.

-Ven Harry, te tengo una sorpresa.-caminamos entre la gente que nos mira mal o nos tratan de insultar pero ven tu sonrisa, saben que nos amamos y que nada hará que eso cambie.-sé que no sabes bailar muy bien pero quiero que disfrutes esta noche conmigo.

-yo…no, no creo poder hacer esto.-das la vuelta he intentas alejarte de mí pero yo nunca te dejare ir y es por eso que te tomo de la cintura y te acerco a mí.-Por favor, suéltame.

-ven conmigo, ven conmigo y desatemos un vendaval.-te susurro en el oído y sé que te quedaras junto a mí, que ya no te importa lo que dirá la gente de nuestra relación y que ya no habrá más lágrimas corriendo por tu bella cara.

_-_Te amo, Draco.

-Yo también te amo, Harry. –digo al momento de acercar mis labios en los tuyos y darte un todo mi amor en ese beso.

_¡Ven conmigo!_

_Ven conmigo..._

N/A: Este es el primer reto en el que participo y si bien estoy muy nerviosa */* quede muy satisfecha con como quedo. Así que espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos a la próxima!

N/A 2: creo que este fue el reto más rápido que he hecho, solo pensé en hacerlo y ¡bum! Ya estaba escribiéndolo pero fue difícil subirlo, cuando dicen que estudiar Administración es fácil golpéenlo de mi parte ;)

MikaRiddleSnape.


End file.
